1. Field
The present application relates to baby changing tables, and, more particularly, to a baby changing table that is collapsible and portable.
2. Related Art
Baby changing stations are commonly used to change a baby's diaper. Conventional portable baby changing stations are typically configured to be placed on top of a flat surface, such as the perimeter of a sink. Unfortunately, it can be difficult, particularly when traveling, to locate a suitable surface on which to place the changing station. For example, when a designated changing station is not available in a public restroom, the changing station may need to be used on the floor or on the vanity, which can be unsanitary and unsafe. The floors of public restrooms often can be particularly filthy and disgusting. Also, using the changing station on a floor may be difficult for certain individuals, such as those with back problems, pregnant women, and the like.